Seducción
by lYmli
Summary: Los ojos de Sasuke son vendados y sus otros sentidos despiertan, especialmente el gusto para saborear a Naruto. Sasuke x Naruto yaoi lemon


**Seducción.**

Estaba desnudo.

Mis ojos estaban vendados.

No sabía qué tenía Naruto preparado para mí.

Era algo nuevo y era idea de Naruto, aquello me excitó y sorprendió ya que mi zorrito casi nunca hacía nada fuera de lo rutinario, siempre era yo quien proponía cosas como hacerlo en un lugar público, darle sexo oral mientras manejaba, incluir juguetes sexuales en los preliminares, por eso estaba tan excitado y sorprendido.

Apenas llegué a casa, Naruto me recibió con un beso apasionado, nos desnudamos mutuamente, arrancando la estúpida ropa que estorbaba, al llegar al cuarto, Naruto me vendó los ojos, antes de eso conseguí ver el lugar, estaba con las luces fuera, muchas velas con aroma de fresa y pétalos de rosas en el piso. Cuando mis ojos fueron vendados, me quedé completamente a oscuras, solo podía escuchar mi propio corazón acelerado, Naruto respiraba agitadamente, sonaba muy sensual, como de otro mundo, como si él estuviera excitado también y eso me estremeció.

- Es trampa si te quitas las vendas - me dijo Naruto al oído, con su voz suave acariciando mi oído.

- ¿A qué jugamos? - Pregunté curioso como sacaba mis manos hacia él para tocarlo, ¿eso estaba permitido, no?

- Las adivinanzas - me dijo dejándose atrapar de mí, lo rodeé por la cintura, estrechándolo con fuerza en mis brazos, su cuerpo era tan perfecto y frágil.

- ¿Adi... vinanza? - Dije con vacilación, eso no me sonó muy atractivo, entonces escuché a Naruto reírse con malicia, me tomaba de los brazos y me apartaba de él, avancé en busca de tenerlo en mis brazos otra vez, pero él simplemente se esfumó, tuve muchas ganas de quitarme esas estúpidas vendas y follarlo, pero me habló, muy seriamente en tono de orden.

- Si te quitas las vendas termina el juego.

- Explícame.

- Tengo salsa de chocolate, fresa, vainilla, miel... y muchas otras que tendrás que adivinar - me dijo seductoramente, ¿en serio era Naruto?

Él siempre era tan tímido, a veces creía que lo violaba porque él siempre ponía muchos peros y una carita sonrojada y llena de vergüenza.

- Cubriré cada rincón de mi cuerpo y tendrás que adivinar o no tendrás el premio mayor.

- De acuerdo - dije con media sonrisa, aceptando el desafío, caminé hacia adelante, sabía que ahí estaba la cama, me tropecé con el borde, me sentí estúpido y perdido, con solo tener a Naruto ahí ya me estaba atontando.

Entonces sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla, me guió hacia él, me incliné lentamente y nuestros labios se tocaron, no tenía planeado ser tierno con lo caliente que estaba, le regresé el apretón y empecé a comerlo a besos, me gustaba succionarle la lengua para sacarle gemidos, era música para mis oídos, entonces las manos de Naruto se pusieron sobre mi pecho y me alejó, lancé un gruñido molesto como me limpié el hilo de saliva resbalando por la comisura de mis labios.

- ¿A qué saben mis labios? - Me preguntó con voz cantarín y seductora.

- Cereza - dije sin dudar. - Aunque para estar seguros, déjame tomar tus labios otra vez - dije echándome sobre la cama donde él estaba, me monté sobre él y volví a besarlo, esa vez le di un beso tierno, quería deleitarme con su sabor, ah, sí, era cereza, sus labio finos y rojizos sabían como esa frutita fina y rojiza, pero no era tan deliciosa como la boca de mi niño ramen.

- Sigue bajando... - susurró dentro de mi boca, pude sentirlo vibrar, le obedecí y llevé los besos por su cuello, deslizaba la punta de mi lengua por su piel de seda y acaramelada.

Me detuve en su pecho, acaricié uno de sus pezones, estaba duro, cubierto de crema.

- Ya quiero probarte - le dije con una sonrisa, seguí jugando con ese pezón mientras que llevaba mi boca hacia el otro. - Mmm... - aquel gemido gutural salió de mí, apenas atrapé ese pezón entre mis dientes, pude sentir su sabor a vainilla recorriendo mi paladar despacio, empecé a chupar buscando poner más rojo y duro aquel pezón.

- Sasuke... lo haces bieen... siga... - me dijo Naruto, aunque no podía verlo, me lo imaginaba, él debía estar tirado en la cama, sudoroso, con la boquita entreabierta, respirando agitadamente, sus cabellos salvajemente desaliñados, sus brazos extendidos aferrándose a las sábanas y sobretodo sus mejillas rojas de pasión y deseo, mi Naruto.

Quería hacerlo gemir a gritos, así que abandoné sus pezones y seguí mi camino por ese cuerpo tan delicioso, mis manos estrujaban sus piernas, se metían en el interior de sus muslos, ahí todo ardía, mis manos parecían quemarse con el calor que exudaba, bajé hasta tener mi cara ante el miembro en erección de mi Naruto, podía oler a dulce.

- ¿Qué esperas? Saboréame - me dijo Naruto entrecortadamente, reconocí ese tono, estaba tímido, ay, mi zorrito, siempre tan virginal, pensé con morbo.

Saqué la lengua y lamí la punta de su miembro, aquello era tan dulce y caliente, sentí que se derretía en mi boca, era chocolate, me pregunté si todo el miembro sabía a chocolate o era como un helado por capas, seguí lamiendo hacia abajo hasta el tronco, era chocolate aunque podía sentir unas bolitas, me comí una, era chispa de chicle.

- Es oficial, desde ahora NARUTO es mi helado favorito - dije antes de introducir su miembro dentro de mi boca, Naruto lanzó un gemido de placer, pude sentir su cuerpo sacudirse e hizo que su miembro se fuera más dentro de mi boca, me agarré de sus piernas y empecé a comérmelo, subía y bajaba mi cabeza, sacaba y metía su miembro, todo era tan dulce, pero no me iba a detener hasta no llegar al fondo del helado, quería tomar su leche, hasta la última gota, entonces lo sentí temblar, Naruto se movió tratando de alejarse, siempre lo hacía cuando iba a tener un orgasmo.

- No quiero... me da pena - dijo Naruto secamente, al parecer metió un dedo a la boca para no gritar.

- Yo quiero - le dije succionando con fuerza su miembro hasta que se corrió dentro de mi boca, expulsó su deliciosa esencia dentro de mí y lo dejé ir por mi garganta, tan dulce y caliente. - Ahora dame mi premio - le dije orgulloso como siempre, me levanté y me fui a quitar la venda, entonces Naruto se fue sobre mí impidiéndome hacerlo. - Gané ¿o quieres repetir? No me molesta comerte a bocados - le dije burlonamente, sabía que eso lo enojaba, lo sacaba de casillas y así él se iba a poner en plan sumiso caliente y me iba a dejar cogerlo hasta el amanecer.

- No necesitas mirar, solo siéntame - dijo Naruto montando sobre mi regazo, se apartó un poco.

Me congelé desesperado, mi miembro duro podía rozar sus glúteos, estar cerca de su entrada, puse mis manos en su cintura y lo tenté a bajar lentamente y lo hizo, Naruto posó sus manos sobre mi pecho y se fue bajando lentamente, metiendo mi miembro en su interior, se detuvo cuando todo estaba dentro, sentí que me torturaba porque mi miembro estaba en su estrecha entrada, apretándome, lancé un quejido de placer, le di una nalgada para que se moviera, Naruto me torturaba se levantó despacio, sacando mi miembro de su interior.

- Por favor, demonios... déjate hacer - dije tratando de no sonar desesperado, pero lo estaba, Naruto lo sabía, escuché su risita.

- Como digas, mi perrito - dijo él con burla y se sentó sobre mi miembro otra vez y comenzó un vaivén subiendo y bajando, no podía verlo, pero me lo imaginaba, ese maldito zorrito pervertido dejándose llevar por la calentura, mi miembro saliendo y entrado de su interior como él se masturbaba. - Muévete... más - me dijo aceleradamente, entonces sentí un metal frío en mi cuello y el sonido de unas cadenas, ¿acaso Naruto me puso un collar?

Poder saborear su cuerpo y ahora un toque de dominación, me excitaba y sorprendía, no hice esperar a mi amo y lo cogí de la cintura, aumenté la velocidad, me moví con más fuerza como me dijo, metía y sacaba mi miembro, enterrándolo en su interior hasta el fondo, lo iba a enloquecer, lo haría suplicarme más, le di tan duro que creí que lo rompería, me imaginé lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules, cubriendo esas mejillas rojas, me sobresalté al sentir las uñas de Naruto clavándose en mis brazos, aquello hizo que mi bestia no tuviera limites, lo penetré con tantas ganas, el pobre no podría caminar en unos días, entonces sentí un líquido caliente contra mi vientre seguido de un grito por parte de Naruto, se había corrido sobre mí, mi cuerpo siendo bañado por su esencia, era un placer, entre gemidos, lo seguía bombardeando hasta que no pude más, apreté mis labios ahogando un grito y dejé ir mi esencia para llenarlo, su cuerpo temblaba, su interior se contraía, apretando más mi miembro, sacándole cada gota.

- ¿Ya puedo verte? - Pregunté respirando hondo con el orgasmo yendo a mil por mi cuerpo, Naruto sacaba mi miembro de su interior y se acostaba a mi lado, apenas lo tuve, mis brazos se quedaron sobre él posesivamente.

Naruto no dijo nada, cogió la venda y lo arrancó de mis ojos, al principio me molestó la luz, era poca por parte de las velas, pero igual era molesto, al verlo junto a mí, simplemente sonreí como idiota.

- ¿Porqué esa cara? - Me preguntó y me puse rojo.

- Tenía miedo de que me estuviera acostando con Gaara o con Sai - dije riéndome. - Nunca eres tan divertido ni atrevido. - "En realidad te amo" - Pensé para mis adentros.

- ¿Ah, sí? Desde ahora seré tan divertido y atrevido - me dijo con una seducción amenazante.

Se me había olvidado que tenía un collar en el cuello hasta que Naruto lo tiró con fuerza e hizo presión, se volvió a montar sobre mí con una mirada lasciva.

- No he dicho que puedes descansar - dijo acariciando mi miembro, despertándolo para él.

_No puedo resistir la tentación de tu piel,_

_Cuando me tocas mil cosas me provocas,_

_Yo me alejo para sentir alivio,_

_Y volver al aire tibio,_

_Calmar esta revolución_

_Ya no puedo volver atrás,_

_Soy parte de este juego que se juega con fuego,_

_Amor todo quema y mi corazón,_

_Que se agita a mil por hora,_

_Y yo perdiendo el control_

_Seducción peligrosa poción,_

_Que me envenena el cuerpo,_

_Me pone al descubierto,_

_Amor sin defensas,_

_Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca,_

_Que todo esto provoca en mí_

_Seducción peligrosa poción,_

_Que me envenena el cuerpo,_

_Me pone al descubierto,_

_Amor sin defensas,_

_Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca_

_Taquicardia y aceleración,_

_Ya son una constante son síntomas que da tu amor,_

_Pienso en nada para volver a cero,_

_Y te veo de igual modo,_

_No para este deseo amor_

_Ya no puedo volver atrás,_

_Soy parte de este juego que se juega con fuego,_

_Amor todo quema en mi corazón,_

_Que se agita a mil por hora,_

_Y yo perdiendo el control_

_Seducción peligrosa poción,_

_Que me envenena el cuerpo,_

_Me pone al descubierto,_

_Amor sin defensas,_

_Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca,_

_Que todo esto provoca en mí_

_Seducción peligrosa poción,_

_Que me envenena el cuerpo,_

_Me pone al descubierto,_

_Amor sin defensas,_

_Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca_

_Lo que haz hecho es violar mis derechos,_

_Haz tomado mi cuerpo,_

_Y ya no tengo control,_

_Dictadura de mis movimientos,_

_Sublimes a tu antojo,_

_Que sufro pero gozo, oh…_

_Me pone al descubierto amor Ah…_

_Seducción peligrosa poción,_

_Que me envenena el cuerpo,_

_Me pone al descubierto,_

_Amor sin defensas,_

_Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca,_

_Que todo esto provoca en mí_

_Seducción peligrosa poción,_

_Que me envenena el cuerpo,_

_Me pone al descubierto,_

_Amor sin defensas,_

_Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca,_

_Al pecado de tu boca_

_Seducción peligrosa poción,_

_Que me envenena el cuerpo,_

_Me pone al descubierto,_

_Amor sin defensas,_

_Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca,_

_Que todo esto provoca en mí_

_Seducción peligrosa poción,_

_Que me envenena el cuerpo,_

_Me pone al descubierto,_

_Amor sin defensas,_

_Estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca,_

_Seducción oh…_

__feliz año nuevo :3 k lo pasen mejor k el año pasado, no retrocedan y avancen :)

es el tercer oneshot d una serie llama five senses (amor yaoi) brillante es vista, another song es oído y seducción es gusto :3


End file.
